


i sleep best when i'm with you

by cbayeee



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, its all about the feelz tonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbayeee/pseuds/cbayeee
Summary: Kurosawa returns home from a business trip.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 141
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	i sleep best when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 18-memento
> 
> me in early january: i have an idea for cherry magic 31 challenge!!!!  
> me the last day of the challenge: *frantically writes this to finish it on time despite it being 13 days past the actual prompt's day*
> 
> i think the only thing you need to know is adachi knew kurosawa was coming home that night, but fell asleep on the couch waiting for him
> 
> this was written in a rush. it was hardly proofread, and is not beta'd so pls be kind lol

Kurosawa checks his watch in the back of the cab. _1:07am_. He lets out a quiet sigh. It was an exhausting business trip. Not only because it was 10 days long with one of the biggest stationery names in Japan, but because it was the longest he’d been away from Adachi since they got together for good four months ago.

As Kurosawa watches the quiet streets of Tokyo pass by, he can’t help but feel ridiculous for how much he missed Adachi, but every waking moment and restless night was filled with a heavy ache in his chest. He missed waking up to a tuft of messy, black bedhead, to a sleepy, comforting weight on his chest, and even to cold feet brushing against his ankles. He missed slowly and carefully disentangling himself from the firm embrace he had only ever dreamed of. He missed hearing the creak of the bed from the stovetop, and the soft sound of feet padding across the room followed by a half-awake Adachi leaning his forehead between Kurosawa’s shoulder blade as lazy arms wrapped around his waist.

He missed the (not so) sneaky smiles across open cubicles, and how they would twirl their pens three times in a row to silently say, “I love you” whenever they locked eyes. He missed waiting for Adachi, or Adachi waiting for him at the end of the work day, and talking about what to have for dinner, or about the new Ragna Crimson release, or if they wanted to watch a movie later that night or have Adachi teach him a new video game.

But what Kurosawa missed most was the time after they settled into bed but before they fell asleep. Sometimes they would talk for just a little longer, until sleep slurred their words and their breathing evened out. Other times, Adachi would be so tired from an extra project so kindly assigned by Urabe that he would be out before Kurosawa could turn off their bedside lamp. Kurosawa missed being in Adachi’s presence with no distractions, no interruptions, just them. He had always been a morning person, but he found himself quickly taking a liking to the nighttime.

After an uneventful ride home, Kurosawa walks into their apartment to find a sleeping Adachi curled up on the couch, wearing Kurosawa’s light brown hoodie, clutching a pillow in the way he would clutch onto him.

Kurosawa’s heart clenches at the sight. Despite being shy and nervous about touch at the start of their relationship, Adachi has since become very physically affectionate when it’s just the two of them. This rings true even when Adachi is unconscious, not that Kurosawa minds.

He quietly removes his shoes, and slowly sets his briefcase down near the kitchen table. He goes back to lift his suitcase instead of rolling it so as not to disturb his sleeping beauty.

After removing his jacket, Kurosawa squats down so he’s eye-level with Adachi.

“Adachi, my love, I’m home,” Kurosawa says softly while gently shaking his shoulder.

Adachi just scrunches his face and makes a noise of complaint. Kurosawa chuckles. He literally sleeps like the dead.

He tries again a few more times, but to about the same success. Kurosawa braces his joints before scooping Adachi up bridal style, and walks to their bedroom. Adachi doesn’t do more than wrap his arms around Kurosawa’s neck, and snuggle into his shoulder.

After tucking Adachi in and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, Kurosawa heads to the bathroom to shower. When he comes out, Adachi is wide awake and still wearing Kurosawa’s hoodie. He’s perched on his side of the bed, pillow resting on his lap as he scrolls through his phone.

Adachi looks up, the light from his screen illuminating his face. “Hi,” he says cheekily.

Kurosawa smiles widely in return. “Hi.”

Adachi forgoes his phone and pillow to open his arms for a wide hug. “Come here. I missed you.”

Kurosawa could cry.

“You're such a sap,” Adachi teases.

Kurosawa lifts a hand to his face, and realizes he’s actually started crying. He walks over to Adachi’s side of the bed, and straight into his arms, toppling them both over. He laughs as tears spill over, and kisses Adachi senseless. His nose, his eyebrows, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his jaw, and of course his lips. Adachi is giggling now, too.

Kurosawa pulls back to get a good look, and giggly Adachi quickly changes to shy Adachi.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not fair.” Adachi tries in vain to hide his face, but Kurosawa hands cradling his cheeks makes it near impossible.

“What’s not fair is how cute you are. I can’t believe I had to go _10 days_ without being able to hold you.”

Adachi’s face softens. “I missed you,” he says again, every emotion he’s felt in Kurosawa’s absence put into those three words.

Kurosawa rests his forehead against Adachi’s. “I missed you, too,” reciprocating the same vulnerability.

“Can you hold me as we sleep tonight?” Adachi whispers, his breath tickling Kurosawa’s nose and teasing his lips.

“Of course.”

Adachi knows he doesn’t have to ask, as they cuddle each other every night, but these 10 days apart have them feeling especially feeble.

They pull back the covers, and settle in for the night. Kurosawa takes the pillow from Adachi’s grasp. “You won’t need this for tonight.”

Adachi smiles, and happily takes residence under Kurosawa’s arm, wrapping his own arms around Kurosawa’s waist. He all but mushes his face into Kurosawa’s chest, and inhales deeply.

Kurosawa’s heart briefly picks up at having Adachi so near again, but Adachi doesn’t say anything, simply just tightening his hold. Kurosawa secures his arms around Adachi, kisses him on the head, and lets sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this!! thank you for reading!! :) <3


End file.
